


i'm only a fool for you

by sparxwrites



Category: Sunless Server - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Bloodplay, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, M/M, References to Knotting, Rough Sex, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparxwrites/pseuds/sparxwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t think,” said Lying, doing his best to sound callous, aloof, though the attempt was belied by the breathless tremor in his voice, “that this is how you’re supposed to negotiate peace treaties.”</p>
<p>Kirin laughed –  a ragged, broken sound – as he clawed at the straps holding Lying’s chestplate and vambraces on. “As if you actually came here to negotiate,” he muttered, pressing his face against the side of Lying’s neck and inhaling deeply. There was blood there, just below the thin skin, warm and rich and werewolf-tainted but blood all the same. “I’m not a fool, you know.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm only a fool for you

**Author's Note:**

> another “thank you for donating towards lying’s graphics card” fic, this time for @veneficam-covina. also, shoutout to them for giving me the excuse to finally write sth with knots for sunless. it’s been far too long since i last wrote Bad Things for this ship. title from “idfc” by blackbear.

“I don’t think,” said Lying, doing his best to sound callous, aloof, though the attempt was belied by the breathless tremor in his voice, “that this is how you’re supposed to negotiate peace treaties.”

Kirin laughed – a ragged, broken sound – as he clawed at the straps holding Lying’s chestplate and vambraces on. “As if you actually came here to negotiate,” he muttered, pressing his face against the side of Lying’s neck and inhaling deeply. There was blood there, just below the thin skin, warm and rich and werewolf-tainted but blood all the same. “I’m not a fool, you know.”

It had been so _long_ since he’d last had a drink.

Lying laughed, too, a distinctly nastier sound, and wrenched Kirin away with a fist in his hair. “Oh, no,” he agreed, letting the last few pieces of his armour clatter to the floor. “I came here to remove your head from your body, _monster_.”

“Later, though,” breathed Kirin, grabbing Lying’s shoulder with one hand and winding the other into the length of Lying’s ponytail. Lying’s hands were busy at Kirin’s waist, fumbling with the button of those _stupid_ trousers before he lost patience and _ripped_. The buttons went flying, and Kirin snarled, and Lying barely had time to bare his teeth in a grin before Kirin was on him.

There was nothing nice about it - not that Lying had expected there to be, though. Not that he’d _wanted_ there to be. Kirin was strong, stronger than anything natural, and his hands left bruises wherever he touched that darkened red-purple against Lying’s pale skin. When he pushed in, it was too much, too soon, not enough spit-slickness and preparation, and Lying _snarled_ with it, but pushed back all the same.

“You must be- desperate,” managed Lying, head tipped back and lips parted as he gasped for air. Kirin was too big for this, too big for _him_ , and by the time Kirin had bottomed out he felt split in two. “To do _this_ , with me. What, is that little baby monster of yours not _good enough_ for you?”

Kirin _snarled_ , wrapped a broad hand around Lying’s throat to match the one tangled in his hair and pinned him down. The grip was tight, tight enough to bruise, tight enough there’d be blue-black lines in the place of Kirin’s fingers by this time tomorrow. “Don’t you _dare_ ,” snarled Kirin, breathless, each word accompanied by a sharp snap of his hips that hurt, burned, sent arousal rolling through Lying in waves. “Don’t you _dare_ touch him. Don’t you dare even _talk_ about him.”

“I wouldn’t _dream_ of it,” sneered Lying, wheezing through the lack of breath, from the force of Kirin’s thrusts. It was hard to breathe, sparks dancing in front of his eyes – but Kirin was cold above him, skin brightening pink and bleeding crimson where he’d dug his nails in and ripped the monster open.

He hadn’t realised monsters could bleed.

Light-headed and dizzy, Lying began to pry at Kirin’s grip, still hard despite the way his lungs burned. The relief when Kirin let go was _incredible_ , better than any orgasm he’d ever had – and followed swiftly by the bright, sharp agony of fangs sinking deep into the soft meat of his shoulder.

It _hurt_ , like a silver knife down to the bone, but he didn’t have the breath to scream. Kirin’s hand was no longer at his throat, but it had dropped down to close around his cock, squeezing around the base where his knot was slowly beginning to rise. Kirin was still rutting into him, like an animal, gasping and growling above him with every rough shove, 

Within a half-minute, though, nothing mattered. Kirin’s bite was cold, ice in his veins, but he was floating high enough he could barely feel it, punch-drunk on endorphins. Dazed and mindless, he bucked his hips up against Kirin’s thrusts with a single-minded intensity, nails sunk deep enough into the wings of Kirin’s shoulder blades that he could feel blood against the pads of his fingers. 

Kirin barely even seemed to notice, lost in the dual, blissful pleasures of feeding and fucking. Werewolf blood was bitter and brackish, burned on the way down like cheap whiskey – but he was hungry, _so hungry_ , and Lying was writhing so beautifully, and he was drunk on the feel of having someone so strong, so violent, pinned beneath him.

He pulled away when Lying’s eyelids started fluttering, though, slipped his fangs out and moaned as he licked his lips clean of the last of the blood. His thrusts never stopped, never faltered, driving into Lying with punishing force. It’d been so long, far too long, since he’d last had someone underneath him like this, and to now have _Lying_ under him… It was pleasure and sweet, sweet _vengeance_ , all in one.

“You think you’re better than me,” he gasped, lowering his head until his bloodstained mouth was pressed close to the shell of Lying’s ear. His rhythm was stuttering, now, entire body trembling with the heat of the arousal roaring in his stomach. He was close, so close it _hurt_ , and he couldn’t have stopped now even if he’d wanted to. “You think you’re _so much better_. But- but you’re not, are you? If you were, you wouldn’t be letting me- letting me fuck you like the _bitch_ you are, you little mutt-”

The heat in his stomach spiked, sharp and jagged, a knife driving up into his lungs – and he buried himself as deep as he could in Lying, so deep that he’d never be free of the taint of it, and gasped out his orgasm against the side of the Lying’s neck.

Lying _howled_ when Kirin came, thrusting up into Kirin’s fist, his knot swollen and blood-hot at the base of his dick. He wanted to be inside Kirin, wanted to be knotting him, pinning him down and tying tying them both together and filling him up- 

But this was good too, Kirin so deep he could practically _taste_ it, hand curled around him tight enough to be uncomfortable but so _good._ His hips jerked once, twice, head tipped back and Kirin’s hand still tugging at his hair, and came to the feeling of Kirin’s tongue lapping at the blood running down his neck.


End file.
